


Blade's Edge

by dennih23



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dennih23/pseuds/dennih23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another case goes wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blade's Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for WhiteCollar100 prompt #210 - Sharp

Marco rushed towards him wielding a knife. He tried to jump out of the way but winced as the blade skimmed across his ribs leaving a bright red line in its path. There was no time to check out the injury. Marco was attacking him again. He dodged, shoving the man back and heard a thud as Marco connected with the brick wall. He turned and started running hoping to put some distance between them. 

Their meet had gone sideways quickly and now he had no way of contacting the team. Marco had dragged him into the tunnels and his transmitter was no longer working. 

Neal ran through the tunnel unable to see more than a few yards ahead. He slid as the concrete gave way to gravel. Before he could recover his footing Marco was on top of him. 

He gasped as the knife hit home. The sharp blade easily cutting through his shirt and skin reaching the muscle of his shoulder blade.

Dropping to the ground, he rolled trying to escape. Marco was standing over him when the shout came out of nowhere. 

“Freeze FBI.”

Neal looked up to see Jones, his gun pointing directly at Marco. Diana and the rest of the team were a few feet behind him. Neal heard the knife fall clattering against the stony surface.

The adrenaline rush gone Neal closed his eyes. Within moments a warm hand nudged his uninjured shoulder. 

“Neal are you okay? Can you make it out of here?”

He squinted, two brown eyes meeting his. “I’m good, just help me up. How did you find me?”

“Neal, I always find you, it’s what I do.”

“Thanks Peter.”

Neal let Peter help him up and lead the way out to the waiting ambulance.


End file.
